Forum:Spiral SMG shot signs?
Any way to tell if the shots spiral before you use or buy an smg? Is there a specific weapon part I can look at to tell if it spirals? Also, Are these consider better or worse than ones that do not spiral, I would assume worse because they tend to be harder to hit with, but again they can bounce of wlals and such so IDK... DemonicGoblin 21:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It will have a certain barrle. 21:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) they do indeed have a "twisted" barrel, but they're not really any different looking from normal barrels.. due to the spiraling bullet trajectory, they ricochet a few times, making them very useful against enemies behind cover.. not to mention that if you're smart enough you'll be able to move around so that your spiraling shots hit enemy critical spots even when they're not visible (such as hiding just behind a corner and getting your spiraling shots to just go around the corner to spiral into the enemys head etc.) so far the only smg types that I havent seen having spiraling shots are: any elemental effects on the smg or Anarchy smg's.. if you're on the xbox 360 I can drop you some spiraling smg's if you want TaSManiaC 23:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The part in question is barrel3_Twisted. Not all SMGs with the third barrel model shown below will have spiraling bullets (because there is a normal barrel3 as well) but all SMGs with spiraling bullets will have the third barrel model. @TaSManiaC: Elemental SMGs can possess a Twisted barrel, but the elemental effect will negate the twist and bullets will fly normally. Anarchies cannot fire twisted rounds because they can only be generated with barrel models 1 and 2. 00:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys, Thats exactly what I was looking for! I find them really hard to hit with, but sometimes good for standoffs behind cover (thoguh my build really isn't the kind where you hide.DemonicGoblin 00:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Fact: Due to the large increase in damage the twisted barrel gives you, the very best elemental smgs are those that spawn with it, since the accessory negates the twist but keeps the damage. With a bit of experience, you can tell which guns have the barrel ahead of time. Look for an unnaturally high damage on an otherwise normal gun. Sreza 08:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) barrel3 and barrel3_twisted = 10% increase in damage, barrel4 = 30% increase in damage, barrel5 and barrel2 = 15% increase in damage. Thumper mags also increase damage by 70%. So, high damage could just mean you landed a thumper. Play around on this site to see what does what to your weapon: http://blmodding.wikidot.com/gear-calculator Dotonehundred 08:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) you're looking at bullet damage, but forgetting other variables. The thumper is the very last thing you ever want to stick on an smg. It demolishes your fire rate! Compared to how much DPS you lose from that 200% deduction, the thumper actually makes the gun weaker by far (unless you try to snipe with it, but that's what we have snipers and their crit bonus for...). The damage increase the twisted barrel gives to elemental guns isnt the listed 10% damage increase, its the +4 points to tech! This translates to a very lethal elemental smg! Also, to anyone in the know, can the Hellfire spawn with the twisted barrel? Sreza 08:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have a thumper Hellfire with a twisted barrel (and I use it more than my 12.5)(what's a man to do when he's a fan of thumpers....) 09:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) It's okay Nagy...we still respect you anyway. I knew someone had to be using/like the things.Player8410 14:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thumper Hellfires are actually quite useful if you have an accurate one with a scope; I used one for quite a while until I found a 207 dmg 12.5 rof with a 3.9 scope. Thumper Tsunamis on the other hand... total undeniable POS's (pieces of shit). 15:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC)